SOT: Shadows of Tommorow
by Mokaro
Summary: In a world of forgotten darkness where no great source of light has yet to rise. A chosen few has been left with no choice but to fight and survive.
1. Shadows of Tommorow: Mikkey's Fight

**Shadows of Tomorrow: Mikkey's Fight**

Summary: In a world of forgotten darkness where no great source of light has yet to rise. A chosen few has been left with no choice but to fight and survive.

Legal stuff: You know it, any character that aren't on or in any sonic comic movie of game belongs to me unless I state otherwise.

Scene 1: Amy and Mikkey are in a farm picking Gluon flowers to make some Gluon Tea.

Amy: Gluon flowers are so hard to pick, they burn you if you hold on them to long.

Mikkey: Silly big sister that is just the sun

Mikkey: If you keep your hand in the shade probably you won't get burnt

Amy: I don't have to worry the sun is going away behind the clouds.

Mikkey: What  
Mikkey tilts her head right facing the sun, which hid behind the clouds

Amy: Don't be so worried the sun will come back after that cloud pasts

Amy and Mikkey waited for 5 minutes

Amy: Look

Scene change: The turned into a large dark blue orb in space. Amy and Mikkey are startled and scared.

Amy: What is happening?

Mikkey: I don't know

A large rain of darkness began to fall like rain  
  


When the drops touched the ground they formed into small colorless monsters with sharp claws and dark blue eyes. (Similar to Chao but more untamed)

Mikkey: what to do were surrounded

Amy: Let's fight

Mikkey: Our hammers

Amy: Use your hands to do melee attacks

Status Roll: 

Amy: Lvl 7 HP 200 Mp 150 Magic: Rose's Wind

Mikkey Lvl 5 HP 75 MP 200 Magic: Crimson Summon

Mikkey: Let's go

Amy: Stand back let me do this

Amy launched her hammer at the black colored Chao. She missed and the Chao grabbed her arm. 

Mikkey: AMYYYYYYYYY

Chao: Gouuushanana

Amy: Let me go you demons

More chao appeared as the rain covered the field the Chaos grabbed Mikkey as well.

Mikkey: *Skill* Crimson Shine Lvl 2

The chao threw Amy into a cloud that slowly hovered down to take her.

Before Mikkey could board the cloud, she releases an illuminating energy obliterating all chaos nearby. 

Mikkey: Amy where are you

More chao began to fall and form around her

Then they began to jump upon Mikkey disabling her movement.

Mikkey: This is it

Mikkey's HP began to decrease to a level of danger.

*Summon* Clarissa the golden puppy.

Mikkey was held at the brink of death until Clarissa marched in with her golden rays Clarissa dried up all the falling rain and the huge clouded sky. The chaos ran in fear of this great divinity. Clarissa the ancient dog of the sun left with as fast as she arrived.

Mikkey: I am alone 

Where is Amy? 

What are these mysterious Chao doing? 

Where do they come from?

TBC


	2. Shadows of Tommorow: Energy

**Shadows of Tomorrow: Energy**

Summary: In a world of forgotten darkness where no great source of light has yet to rise. A select group has been left with no choice but to fight and survive. Mikkey has escaped battle with a few scars but a vivid memory of Amy being taken flows through her mind. 

Legal stuff: You know it, any character that is not on or in any sonic comic, movie, or game, belongs to me unless I state otherwise.

Scene: Mikkey lumbered across the field as her scars beat with pain.

Mikkey: "I'm going to die," 

Mikkey: Look at this blood those vicious things nearly tore me apart.

Mikkey walked into to a forest.

Mikkey: I do not know why I am walking into this dim forest but something there is drawing me.

Mikkey walked through the lush forest that is filled small driblets of rain falling from leaf to leaf to the soaked ground. Mikkey seen horrible sights of those horrible Chaos that were eating all the animals in the forest. Frogs croaked, birds chirped, raccoons screeched as the Chaos feasted upon them. She wanted to stop it but she had no energy left. Mikkey walked and lumbered until she seen a light brighter than any she have seen. A light so bright it could blind anyone or thing. She walked toward it with caution. She wondered why she was not blinded by the great power of the light. She came upon it the closer she came to it the stronger she felt. The stronger she felt the higher her hopes grew. The higher her hopes grew the more calm she became. The more calm she became well ya know what happens.

Mikkey: Hello, who are you.

???: …

Mikkey: Well if you're trying to hurt me I don't hurt easily.

???: …

Mikkey: Stand back then.

Mikkey: Ruby Prism (low-level spell stops enemy from movement)

???: You think your weak chaotic powers can control me.

???: So you wish to experience the full power of Energy.

???: Energy the Hedgehog.

Mikkey: You can't move my Prism holds you there.

Energy: You'll be surprised what the energy of light can do.

Mikkey slight moved toward her Ruby Prism she developed around the illuminating light.

Energy: Grand Shine (Ultimate-Level chaotic power grants user hyperactive lighted energy more powerful than the light of the sun)

The Prism shattered into rainbow shards that scattered across the moist ground. 

Energy: Now that my healing light isn't in play I can destroy you instead renovating your energy.

Mikkey was blinded and in a great disadvantage.

Energy: Wait I can't do this.

Mikkey: Well I can.

Mikkey took a low blow into every men's danger spot, danger zone, hot spot, the key, the stick, the hole filler.

*o*

Energy slowly fell in pain.

Mikkey stood up with her mallet ready to render Energy to a splat on the ground.

Energy: You can't do it can you.

Mikkey: I can

Energy: That feeling inside you, you want to hurt me but in real life, you can't bring your self to do so. This cannot be denied.

Mikkey: What are you talking about.

Energy: This burning energy. The energy that is preventing you from harming me and me from harming you.

Energy: Do you understand.

Mikkey: You shut it, Your using some chaotic power. Not many can use this sacred energy but your able tell me where you came from.

Energy: I came from the earth, the sun and the moon.

Energy: The earth gives me the ability to contact you in physical form feel and touch. The sun gives me the power of light and heat as well as my chaotic powers and the moon I can't understand the purpose of the moon.

Mikkey: I feel like your lying but my head is telling me your not.

Mikkey: Well I don't listen to my head.

Mikkey: Ruby Break (a high-level physical attack that can break through most spells)

Mikkey launched her mallet into the air twirling. It twirled until it spun so fast she could barely see it. Mikkey came down with a finishing strike coup de grace as you may, she strikes through to energy knocking him unconscious. Mikkey fainted 

Scene change: Mikkey hits a cut scene.

Mikkey was sitting in a meadow of flowers of plenty colors. She gleamed at the sky, as it turned black. Then chaos rained into the meadow. She tried to run but a chao grabbed her foot. Then another chao flip kicked her. (Mikkey was small back then). Suddenly a small glare of light shined through the darkness of the clouded sky. "Energy!" Energy took a rusty sword and morphed it into a bright Excalibur and took a final swing eliminating all the chaos. Energy grabbed Mikkey in his small hand and cried. She seem to be dead. His tear ran down his face and she awoke. Energy's tear has some restorative power. The scene ended.

Energy: Are you okay. You black out when I was trying to heal you.

Mikkey: Did I hurt you.

Energy: Could you ever hurt me. I found you in this plain laid across the ground. You need to be more careful I can't be summoned to your rescue every time you're injured. You might break the sun jewel. This is the only thing that is holding me here.

Mikkey began to remember

Mikkey: But Energy I don't have the sun jewel.

Energy: Are you sure.

Mikkey: Look see (shows him her chest)

Energy: Something is happening. I can't be on this earth with out the Sun Jewel it is like life support for me.

Mikkey: I know I just remembered you.

Energy: Something is happening.

Energy: We need to see the Oracle.

Mikkey: Don't leave me here.

Energy: Don't worry I have developed some new skills.

Conclusion

Who is this Energy

What is happening

Who is Oracle

What skills is Energy talking about

Where is AMY 

TO

BE 

CONTINUED O_O


End file.
